Rogue's Man
by mirrorlight31
Summary: This a companion piece to WOLVERINE'S GIRL I suggest reading that first. This time around Rogue thinks about Logan as she drives them. I love feedback!


Title: Rogue's Man  
Author: Cassandra Lee  
Email: cassandralee1120atyahoodotcom  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
Archive rights: DDFH, WRFA  
Rating: R  
Summary: Rogue's doing the driving now. She begins to reflect on things about Logan.

A/N: This is the companion piece to 'Wolverine's Girl'. Happy Birthday Karen!!! I hope you like my present for you!! This is also unbeta'd ....but I don't care. If there are any really bad mistakes just look over them!!! This is also for Jess who had a little hand in inspiring this fic (though she had no idea that she did until I told her!)

Marie drove through the mountains of Canada in Logan's truck. She cut glances over his way every few seconds. She just couldn't keep her eyes off of him at times. She turned her eyes back on the road and focused on her driving.

"Where are my cigars?" Logan asked.

"They're in the glove compartment, sugar," Marie told him.

She cast quick glances at Logan while he got his cigars out and lit one. Once again Marie started staring at him and was beginning to run off the road.

"You wanna watch where ya goin' darlin'," Logan said without looking at her.

"Oh sorry," Marie said serving the truck back on the road. Without turning her head she looked at Logan again. He had his arm stretched across the back of the seat and one eyebrow cocked up.

Marie smiled at the road. That eyebrow alone made her feel things that would make a sailor blush. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan rubbing a hand over his stomach and touching his belt buckle. Marie cleared her throat and sat up trying to ignore Logan.

Ahh.... yes that infamous belt buckle. It caused a lot of distraction and trouble where ever it went. Marie began to remember the first time Logan's old belt buckle caused problem's........

:::FLASHBACK:::

Marie was straighten out her mini skirt in the bathroom stall when she heard some girls talking.

"Did you see his belt buckle?" one girl asked.

"Oh my God yes!" the other replied. "Did you ever see a finer guy in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans?"

Marie stood still listening what they were going to say. She knew that they had to be talking about Logan.

"I wished I had a man that wore a belt buckle like that," one girl said.

The two other girls laughed and the first one said, "Please Cassandra Lee, you wish you could have any man...much less one with a big buckle like that." (A/N: Sorry but I just had to put myself in this one! I'm a little conceited I guess you could say!)

"Yeah," the second "you probably couldn't handle what that buckle's holding up."

Marie heard the other two girls continue to laugh and someone walk into a stall. Marie tried to look through the crack of the stall at the two girls re-applying ridiculous amounts of make-up.

"Did you see the girl he's here with?" one said.

"Yeah I know...what a slut," the other replied. "How short can a skirt get?"

The other girl flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. Marie figured her to be Cassandra Lee. The girl washed her hands and said, "Well if that guy was my man, I'd where a skirt that short too. It probably allows quicker access, if you know what I mean," she said smiling. Then she added, "He looks to be an impatient type man...I think that's kind of sexy."

Marie smiled at the girls words, she had Logan figured out pretty well.

"Puh lease," one girl said, "What do you know about men anyway?"

The two girls left Cassandra checking herself out in the mirror. Marie heard them saying, "And did you see her hair? What's the deal with the white streaks?" After the last girl left, Marie freed herself from the stall. She made sure her outfit and make-up was in order and then she set out on her mission to teach a couple of girls a lesson.

Marie walked out of the bathroom and looked for Logan. He was playing pool at the only pool table and the three girls were leaning against the bar watching Logan's every move. Marie walked over to Logan and placed a hand on his shoulder. Logan stood up straight and looked at her.

"Just where have you been, darlin;?" he asked her.

"Eavesdroppin'," Marie said.

"Here anything interesting?" Logan asked leaning back over the pool table.

"Just that you're fine as hell, something I already know," Marie told him, "And that I'm a slut for wearing my skirt too short."

Logan turned his head to look at her, he turned back and made his shot. Logan's eyes scanned the room and he saw two girls giving Marie a nasty look, the other one was too busy talking to some guy. "You wanna teach'em a lesson don'tcha?" Logan asked keeping his eyes on the girls.

"I sure do," Marie said.

Logan placed his pool stick on the table and turned to face Marie. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in close, giving her a heated kiss on the lips. Marie opened one eye to see the two girls' mouths hanging open. Logan had never kissed her like this before and she was beginning to lose focus of her task at hand. She slowly ran her hands up Logan's chest and then back down. Her hands brushing against the belt buckle. Both Logan and Marie heard the girls gasp, and Logan began to pull back.

"Wow!" Marie said

"We need to leave now," Logan told her firmly.

"First give me your belt buckle," Marie said holding out her hand.

"What?" Logan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Let me have your buckle. I'll make sure to get you a knew one, a lot bigger and shinier than this one," Marie told him, "I promise, sugar."

Logan didn't say anything but began to unhook his buckle. When he finally had it free he handed it to Marie reluctantly. Marie walked over to the three girls, with Logan following close behind her.

Marie handed the buckle to the girl named Cassandra Lee and said, "I hope you find a man one day...one man enough to where that buckle. And," Marie said giving the other two girls a nasty look, "I do wear my skirt too short because my man does like easy access and I don't mind giving it to him...only him." Marie smiled at Cassandra Lee and grabbed Logan's hand and started walking towards the door. Logan looked at the girls and waved bye at them with a smirk on his face.

:::END FLASHBACK:::

Marie giggled out loud at the remembrance of the girls faces as they left. Logan looked at her and asked, "What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing, sugar," Marie said. She began watching Logan again, smiles coming to her lips every time he caught her looking.

"You want me to drive?" Logan asked.

"No I'm good to keep going," she answered.

Marie looked over at him and smiled. She saw Logan began removing his flannel shirt, revealing a tight white t-shirt. "What are doing?" Marie asked.

"Just getting comfortable," Logan told her. He wadded the shirt up and pressed against the truck door, using it as a pillow. Logan closed his eyes and with a straight face asked, "Do you have problem with me taking my clothes off?"

Marie rolled her eyes and said, "No I don't sugar. You can take them off anytime you want.....as long as I'm around."

Marie didn't have a problem with Logan taking his clothes off. It was getting him to wear certain clothes that tended to be a problem.

::::FLASHBACK:::

"Logan you are wearing the suit to Scott and Kitty's wedding," Marie told him firmly.

"Why do I have to wear a suit? Scott's the groom," Logan told her.

"Because you are the Best Man and you're wearing the suit dammit!" Marie shouted.

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and said, "No."

Marie threw her hands up in the air and said, "Fine, no sex until I see you in that suit on the wedding day."

Logan looked at her and said "What the hell Marie, that's three days!" Logan held a hand up with three fingers to make sure she knew how many days that was.

"That's right," Marie said. She walked past him and towards the door of their room.

"Fine," Logan said coolly, "but you'll give in by then."

"We'll see about that sugar," Marie told him and walked out the door.

That night........

"Logan, stay one your side of the bed or I'll go to Jubilee's room," Marie said not looking up from her book.

"But I just want to touch you a little," Logan said placing his hand on her stomach rubbing his thumb over her belly button ring.

Marie took his hand and placed it between his legs. Still not looking at him she said, "Go take care of yourself."

Logan growled and pulled the covers up to his head and readied himself for sleep. He looked up at Marie and asked, "Can I least get a kiss goodnight?"

Marie raised her hand and pressed them against her lips then she smacked her hand across his forehead. Logan growled again and Marie continued reading.

The next night..........

"You don't have to touch me. I'll just want to take care of you," Logan said desperately.

"No, not until I see you standing next to Scott in a suit," Marie told him. She rolled over so she couldn't face him. It was becoming hard for her also. "Shit, I can't take anymore," Logan said while jerking the covers back. He got up and put some clothes on.

Before he walked out of the room he said, "You're just too cruel darlin'."

The final night.......................

"Baby please!" Logan begged.

"We'll see if wear that suit tomorrow," Marie said trying to stick with her plan.

"I promise to wear it, God just let me touch you," Logan said. He could be considered at the point of whining. At the tone of his voice Marie almost gave in, but shook her head.

"Can I least kiss you?" Logan asked.

"Just one kiss," Marie told him.

Logan raised up on elbow and placed a hand on her cheek, he leaned down and gave Marie a slow moving kiss. He moved his hand down to her neck and tilted her face giving him better access. Marie pushed him back and trying to catch her breath she said, "That's enough."

"At least I'm not the only one being punished," Logan said settling back down.

The Wedding..............

"Whipped," Scott whispered as he and Logan stood at the alter.

"Shut the fuck up," Logan told him.

The music started and Marie began to walk down the aisle in her maid of honor dress. Scott had to place an arm over Logan to hold him in place.

At the end of the wedding Logan and Marie headed for the mansion as soon as they walked out of everyone's sight. Scott just shook his head and looked at Kitty saying, "I guess there won't be a Best Man speech."

:::END FLASHBACK:::

"Pull over," Logan said.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Because I want to drive," Logan said. He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Marie.

"But I'm fine with driving," Marie told him.

"Marie pull over now," Logan told her.

Marie pulled over and looked at Logan. Logan scooted across the seat, leaning down to kiss Marie. When he pulled back from her lips, he said, "I just wanted you stop so I could take care of you."

"You're a good man, Logan," Marie said pulling his white t-shirt over his head. "I like the way you think."

Logan pushed her shirt up making sure his palms rubbed up against her breasts. "Well, I still remember that little detour you caused in Arizona, so I thought I'd repay you for that."

Marie laughed and leaned in to kiss him again, just before doing so she said, "I'm glad you're my man, Logan."

_ROUGH AND READY by Trace Adkins  
  
Mudgrips - white-tip  
Cigar stickin' out of my face  
Earnhardt racing sticker on the window  
Banged up fender  
4x4 - straight pipe roar  
Primer and rust all over the door  
Scarred up knuckles, Mack belt buckle  
White t-shirt - Ain't afraid to work  
Got a "what-are-you-looking-at-asshole" smirk  
  
Cold beer, hot wings  
Wranglers, Skoal ring  
Get just what you see  
Gun rack, ball cap  
Don't take no crap  
Ain't a pretty boy-toy  
I'll rock you steady  
Rough and ready  
  
Work boots - one blue suit  
Size too small - don't wear at all  
Unless somebody kicks - gets hitched  
That's a bitch - makes me itch  
Up with sun - off on the run  
Makin' money money - cause I wanna have fun  
5 o'clock whistle - off like a missle  
Got a hot date, girl named Kate  
Think's I'm cool - 'cause I shoot straight  
Ain't one thing about her fake  
She's long and tall - and she goes great with  
  
Cold beer, hot wings  
Wranglers, Skoal ring  
Get just what you see  
Gun rack, ball cap  
Don't take no crap  
Ain't a pretty boy-toy  
I'll rock you steady  
Rough and ready  
  
Well you are who you are  
And that's all right with me  
Well I am who I am  
And that's all I can be  
  
Cold beer, hot wings  
Wranglers, Skoal ring  
Get just what you see  
Gun rack, ball cap  
Don't take no crap  
Ain't a pretty boy-toy  
I'll rock you steady  
Rough and ready  
  
Rough and ready  
Yeah...me and my buddies are all alike_

Finished!!! I hope you guys like it.... please Review!! Pretty please......


End file.
